Tammy (EP249)
Tammy (Japanese: ナビ Nabi) is a young girl and a character of the day who appeared in I Politoed Ya So!. She is the leader of a cheerleading troupe. Her was accidentally switched with Misty's Politoed, after which Tammy decided she liked the latter more and decided to keep it. After Politoed ran back to , Tammy asked if she could borrow it, but Misty saw how she was particularly harsh on all of her own Pokémon, furiously yelling at them for every mistake. As a result, her own Politoed had become withdrawn and morose. Misty eventually called Tammy out on her selfish and immature actions. She apologized to her Pokémon, who forgave her, and was once again the serious yet sweet Trainer she used to be. Pokémon On hand nicknamed Bean (Japanese: ビーン Bean). It is distinctive from other Politoed by the red band it wears around its head. Politoed is part of a cheerleading squad. Its first appeared when it had been mistaken for Misty's Politoed and was now with . Bean found and , who suddenly fell down a hole caused by . Bean then helped to stop and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Misty saw it was not her Politoed and tried to return it to Tammy, but she rejected it, saying Misty's Politoed is much better. Misty then decided to let Tammy use her Politoed for the cheerleading conference that was coming up. Bean became depressed and Ash and his friends couldn't cheer it up. Later, when everyone was trapped by Team Rocket's mecha, Bean came to the rescue and saved them all. Later on, Bean, Tammy, and the Pokémon squad performed in the competition. Bean did its best and they ended up winning. Bean was now back on the team. Bean's known moves are and .}} Cheerleading squad which are part of a cheerleading squad. They first appeared when they were practicing with Misty's Politoed, , and for the tournament. Later, when practicing a move, the whole cheerleading group fell and Tammy scolded them for it, making them cry. They were cheered up by Politoed, however. It was then revealed that Tammy used to be supportive of her cheerleading group, but had now become too serious. She then tried to become supportive again. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and stole all the Pokémon, but in the end Bean saved them. Later on, Bean, Tammy, and the Pokémon squad performed in the competition. Bean did its best and they ended up winning. None of their moves are known.}} which are part of a cheerleading squad. They first appeared when they were practicing with Misty's Politoed, , and for the tournament. Later, when practicing a move, the whole cheerleading group fell and Tammy scolded them for it, making them cry. They were cheered up by Politoed, however. It was then revealed that Tammy used to be supportive of her cheerleading group, but had now become too serious. She then tried to become supportive again. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and stole all the Pokémon, but in the end Bean saved them. Later on, Bean, Tammy, and the Pokémon squad performed in the competition. Bean did its best and they ended up winning. None of their moves are known.}} which are part of a cheerleading squad. They first appeared when they were practicing with Misty's Politoed, , and for the tournament. Later, when practicing a move, the whole cheerleading group fell and Tammy scolded them for it, making them cry. They were cheered up by Politoed, however. It was then revealed that Tammy used to be supportive of her cheerleading group, but had now become too serious. She then tried to become supportive again. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and stole all the Pokémon, but in the end Bean saved them. Later on, Bean, Tammy, and the Pokémon squad performed in the competition. Bean did its best and they ended up winning. None of their moves are known.}} Borrowed , Bean, she stumbled across Misty's Politoed and mistook it for Bean. She took Politoed to her camp. In the end, when Misty's Politoed and Bean had a clapping contest, Bean did better and Misty's Politoed was returned to its rightful owner.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=菅原祥子 Sachiko Sugawara |en=Tara Jayne |es_la=Cristina Hernández |es_eu=Amparo Bravo |pl=Olga Borys}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Tammy fr:Tammy (Johto) it:Tammy (Johto)